vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leylin Farlier
Summary Leylin Farlier is the main protagonist of Warlock of the Magus World Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | At least High 6-B | 6-A | 5-B | High 6-A | 5-B | High 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Leylin Farlier, Fang Ming, Leylin Faulen Origin: Warlock of the Magus World Age: 13 at the start of the story, Thousands of years old at the end Gender: Male Classification: Acolyte, Magi, Warlock, Giant Kemoyin Serpent, Giant Kemoyin Sepent Emperor, Targaryen, Nine-Headed Nightmare Hydra |-|Beginning of Series='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Precognition, Martial Arts |-|Acolyte='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Radiation Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Shapeshifting, Ice Manipulation, Longevity, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Blood Manipulation, Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation |-|Rank 1 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Regeneration (Low), Mind Manipulation, Duplication, Dimensional Storage, Petrification, Stealth Mastery, Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Information Analysis, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation |-|Rank 2 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space), Resistance to Ice Manipulation |-|Rank 3 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Statistics Reduction, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation , Resistance to Clairvoyance |-|Rank 4 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Portal Creation, Telepathy, Transformation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation with Sun's Child (Has control over the law of fire), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Memory Manipulation |-|Rank 5 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Absorption, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Black Hole Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Law Manipulation with Misty Fog Giant (Has control over the law of fog), Resistance to Dream Manipulation, Sealing |-|Rank 7 Sacrificer='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before except Law Manipulation, Sealing |-|Rank 6 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as Rank 5 Warlock plus Resurrection (Can revive from a single drop of blood), Intangibility (Has a body made of laws), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Beings of law revive swiftly as long as a trace of their will remain), Law Manipulation (Has control over the law of devouring and can devour laws), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other beings of law) |-|Rank 7 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Adaptation, Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8; As long as the origin of his law survives, the river of space-time will resurrect him), Avatar Creation, Law Manipulation (Has control over the laws of massacre, greed, and death), Cosmic Awareness (His gaze can transcend all distance and see into the infinite river of time and space), Resistance to Corrosion Inducement, Time Stop |-|Rank 8 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 8; Can't die as long as intelligent life exists in the universe as he can revive from the sins of any being), Existence Erasure, Sealing, Law Manipulation (Controls the laws of massacre, greed, death, sloth, envy, lust, wrath, gluttony, and pride), Power Absorption |-|Rank 9 Warlock='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1), Space-Time Manipulation (Has control over the laws of space and time. Existences below peak Rank 8 can't even think in his presence even Rank 4 Magus who resist spatial manipulation, due to his presence freezing space) Attack Potency: Street level (Can leave dents in trees) | Wall level (Can make craters in the ground) | Town level (Superior to other official Magus, 9 of which working together can defeat The Giant Storm Sprite which can create storms) | Small City level (Superior to other Rank 2 Magus who can create and destroy storms) | At least Small City level (Far stronger than before) | At least Large Country level (Rank 4 Magus with their attacks can destroy entire countries in the central continent. In comparison to the central continent, the south coast which is a continent is only the size of a large island, and in comparison to the south coast, the Chernobyl islands which is larger than Eurasia is only the size of an island), Continent level with Sun's Child (Far superior to Rank 5 Magus who are 10x stronger than peak Rank 4 Magus) | Continent level (Over 10x stronger than before) | Planet level (Has the strength of the entire world) | Multi-Continent level (Thousands of times stronger than when he was a Rank 5 Warlock) | Planet level (Stronger than when he was a Rank 7 Sacrificer, destroyed numerous planets in his fight with another Rank 7 being) | Large Star level (Created a black hole which was large enough to devour the entire sun. Can get 2x stronger) | Universe level+ (Is omnipotent within his own universe, capable of doing anything he wants to. Has control over the laws of space-time) Speed: Superhuman | Supersonic (Can attack at supersonic speeds, superior to acolytes who can cross several hundred meters in the blink of an eye) | Supersonic+ (Several times faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (As fast as lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (3x faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Immeasurable (Can transcend space-time) | Sub-Relativistic (At least 10x faster than when he was a Rank 5) | Immeasurable (Faster than when he was a Rank 7 Sacrificer) | Immeasurable (Faster than before) | Immeasurable (Far Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class G via sheer size | Class G | Class G | Class G | Class G | Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Town Class | Small City Class | At least Small City Class | At least Large Country level | Continent Class | Planet Class | Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class | Large Star Class | Universe+ Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Town level | Small City level | At least Small City level | At least Large Country level | Continent level | Planet level | Multi-Continent level | Planet level | Large Star level | Universe level+ Stamina: High | High (Has high vitality which allows him to survive serious injuries for numerous hours) | High (With his Vitality, even if Leylin were to run for a day he would not be exhausted. Won't get tired even if he travels for 7 days and nights) | High | High | High | High | High | Very High (Won't get tired even if he fights for 10 years)| Very High | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended Melee, Ten kilometers with AI Chip | Several meters, Ten kilometers with AI Chip | Hundreds of meters, Tens of kilometers with AI Chip | Hundreds of meters, Tens of Kilometers with AI Chip | Tens of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Planetary | Hundreds of Kilometers | Planetary | Stellar | Universal+, Low Multiversal with Teleportation (Can travel to other universes) Standard Equipment: *'Fallen Star Pendant:' A Low-grade Magic Artifact made when he was an Acolyte. It instantly activates when he is attack, forming a forcefield. *'Meteor Sword:' A sword which has his toxic bile contain within it. *'Coin of Destiny:' A coin which can be used to predict the future. *'Seven Sins:' An Overgod Weapon which can take the form of all weapons. It grants the abilities of Gluttony’s Devouring, which can devour the blood and souls of its enemies, obtaining their power, Blessing of Greed, the weapon’s greed boosts the user’s powers, Massacre Amplification, The souls of any beings of law killed by Seven Sins will be dispersed, and Silence In Death, Any existences killed by Seven Sins will be wiped from the passages of time, removing all chances of resurrection. This weapon doesn’t even need to be waved around to cause damage, the sharpness of its aura alone can cause the surrounding space to fragment. Within Leylin presence, the weapon emits sharp sounds that grip the heart and soul. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (With the AI Chip he can analyze his surrounding and make deductions based on simulations. It can use the data gathered from everything the Host’s five senses experienced and record it down, and has enough storage area to record over 10,000 years’ worth of events. The A.I. Chip’s calculation abilities are also comparable to 10 supercomputers) | Extraordinary Genius (Superior to before) | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Extraordinary Genius | Nigh-Omniscience (Is all knowing within his own universe) Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | His bloodline can cause him to lose his rationality | Can lose his rationality but can be countered with potions | None Notable | Has a limited number of uses for bloodline imprints such as Sun's Child | Has a limited number of uses for the Misty Fog Giant | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acidic Aqua Shot:' A Rank 0 spell which has an effective distance of 7m. It shoots an acidic ball which corrodes whatever it touches. *'Umbra's Hand:' An ability that creates a black colored hand which crushes his targets. *'Transfiguration:' A Rank 0 spell which has the ability to slightly reconstruct the muscles of the face for an extended period of time. *'Eye of Petrification:' The ability to petrify his opponents with his gaze. *'Scales of Kemoyin:' An ability which forms a layer of scales providing a layer of defense. *'Shadow Concealment:' A Rank 1 spell which can him him within the crack of the shadow world thus making him immune to the attacks that happen in the real world for 20s. *'Shadow Domain:' A spell which instantly produces a shadow domain of 100m x 100m, within which the host body’s agility is increased by 30%, rate of recovery of spiritual force is increased by 10%, and resistance to elements is increased by 10%. Has a duration of 5 minutes. *'Toxic Bile:' A rank 2 spell which spreads a deadly toxin which could penetrate through any protective layer made from energy, and enter a persons circulatory system through his skin. For spells that helped one hold their breath, that was even more useless. The poison not only corroded one’s physical body but also did not let off one’s spirit. *'Intimidating Gaze:' An ability which has cause any living being that is within the perimeter to have their powers suppressed. Those with weak willpower will enter a state of confusion. Rank 1 Magus will have their abilities weakened by 50%, rank 2 Magus weakened by 30% and Magi of the same rank will have their stats reduced by 10%. *'Fatality’s Tip:' A Rank 3 Spell which has the elements of darkness and fire. It concentrates all energy into one piercing point, and causes corrosion and burns. *'Multilimb Smash:' A punch which is so powerful it can shake space itself. *'Soul Guard:' A Rank 4 spell which grants protection to his soul. *'Control:' The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor possesses sovereignty over all Giant Kemoyin Serpents and their descendants. *'Devouring:' The Kemoyin Serpent Emperor can digest all energy not supported by laws to supplement its own life force. It creates a blackhole which devours everything within range even space and light. *'Illusory Dream:' An ability which increases his strength when casting illusory-type spells by 50%. His resistance to illusions is also increased by 35%. . *'Distrait Dream:' A Rank 5 dream spell which causes the target to sink into their own dream realm and lose all senses with the external world. *'Dream Eater:' An ability which allows the user to infiltrate the dream of a target and absorb everything. *'Alternate World Reincarnation:' A Rank 7 spell which splits the truesoul of the main body and projects the body to another world to be reincarnated. The main body will have absolute control over the truesoul clone and synchronize completely with the world origin force’s frequency, getting treatment as a native would. *'Dreamscape View:' The ability to see through Dreamscape, and look straight at the souls of other people. Any concealment will be rendered immaterial, and nothing can hide from the host’s eyes. *'Illusions:' An ability which allows him to automatically grasps illusions, granting an additional 20% to the power of illusory spells. *'Devil Aura:' A passive ability which allows the user to naturally impose fear upon others. *'Death’s Decree:' The user of the domain can cause the death of any creature he wills. *'Fury Amplification:' The user can double their stats by consuming the powers of wrath. *'Prideguard:' The armor of Seven Sins has been fortified, nullifying all physical and magical attacks at the legendary realm. *'Fantasia:' The user can elude the detection of beings of law, and also cast illusions. *'Sloth’s Recovery:' User recovery is boosted by 500% when inactive. Seven Sins can now repair damage automatically. *'Envy’s Thief:' User can steal the divine weapons and laws of other beings. *'Fall of Seven Sins:' As the Lord of Original Sin, the Host can use any negative emotions to affect the target’s mind, inducing the power of nightmares to have the target turn. Applies to beings of law as well. *'World Devour:' An ability gained from the laws of devouring reaching their limits. With the support of other laws, the host has the ability to devour worlds. It can absorb the bloodlines, emotions, and even the laws of what it devours. Key: Beginning of Series | Acolyte | Rank 1 Warlock | Rank 2 Warlock | Rank 3 Warlock | Rank 4 Warlock | Rank 5 Warlock | Rank 7 Sacrificer | Rank 6 Warlock | Rank 7 Warlock | Rank 8 Warlock | Rank 9 Warlock Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Warlock of the Magus World Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Radiation Users Category:Water Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Memory Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Law Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Isekai Characters